This study will examine the effect of Flosequinan, a peripheral vasodilator, on survival in class III and IV congestive heart failure. Flosequinan appears to be a safe drug with the ability to improve both acute and chronic cardiac output. This trial will utilize a double-blind, placebo controlled methodology to determine whether this agent, when added to standard heart failure therapy will improve survival in patients who remain symptomatic despite their standard drug therapy.